A Memory For Us
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Lovino loves his brother so much. He never knew how much he wished for these moments with just a half a piece of birthday cake and a smile from his brother until they were real. Fluff and Cutness. Itacest.


Lovino Vargas groaned softly as the first rays of sun shinned threw his curtains and onto his face. He huffed and let his eyes flutter open to the bright new day.

"Ehhh, what time is it?" He turned over slightly and blinked surprised to see his brother, Feliciano, nuzzled up against him. Lovino pouted and poked his brother's head, "Felici wake up!"

"Ve~ Five more minutes Lovi~" The older brother nuzzled into Lovino's chest making his face turn a tomato red, "S-stop that and get up!"

He kicked Feliciano out making the younger Italian fall with a big thump. "Brother that was mean! All I did was snuggle you!" Lovino ignored him and slumped over looking at the clock blinking at the date that it showed under the time.

"Felici what is todays date?"

"Today is March 17, why?"

The brother looked at one another for blank moments then their eyes grew wide, "IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

Lovino also fell from the bed landing right beside Feliciano with a thump, "Chya, how could we forget our own birthday?"

"I'm sorry Lovi, I couldn't get you anything!" Feliciano started to cry, "I'm not a good brother at all! I'll make it up to you I promise! I'll make you so much pasta and spend the whole day with you, it will be the best!"

Lovino looked at his brother cry and felt his heart clench slightly at the sad cries, "Felici…" He patted the of his brother's head and showed him a smile, "How about we go to our favorite café and by a cake for us. Then we can come back and eat the whole thing."

Feliciano sniffled, "R-really?"

"Really."

Feliciano's sad face turned bright, "I'll get dressed and we can leave real soon!" He dashed off to the bathroom turning the water on an started to take off his clothes, "Lovi~ Do you want to shower together like we used too?"

Lovino's face turned a new shade of red, "A-as if!"

* * *

Lovino was embarrassed beyond words, but he wouldn't say that he also felt very happy. Feliciano had told him that he wanted to hold hands with him and walk to the café that way. However, when Lovino refused the brother started to cry again until he agreed to the childish act.

So the brothers walked down the street, hand in hand, with Feliciano smiling wide and Lovino trying to control his face from blushing any brighter.

"I'm going to get the gelato! Ve~ what are you going to get Lovi?"

"I don't know maybe I'll get a desse-" Lovino stopped walking when in the view of the café he saying three things that were hell to him.

The first one was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

The second one was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Then there was the one that scared him the most, Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis was the first one to notice them as he showed the boys a smile, "Well well if it isn't the birthday boys!" He looked at the brother's hand and smirked, "Ohohoho do I see some brother love?"

Lovino pulled his hand violently leaving Feliciano looking very confused, "Don't say such stupid things you French idiot!"

Antonio and Gilbert were now looking at them chuckling at the older brother's embarrassment. "Aw come on little tomato don't be so shy about it! Hell I don't think there's anything with some brothers showing some love once in a while," commented the vital region loving Prussian.

Antonio nodded in agreement, "I agree with you Gilbert! Besides I think it would cute to have little innocent Felici being hugged and snuggled by little Lovi," he commented acting he liked the idea a little too much.

"Don't you dare call him that you lazy—"

"Ve~ Brother Francis, did you come to this café knowing me and Lovi would be here?"

Francis chuckled, "You know me so well," he said winking at Feliciano.

Lovino twitshed in anger,"Come on Felici these guys are idiots!" He dragged his brother off who waved to the trio not knowing what just happen or why his brother was so mad.

"Lovi, what's the matter?"

"The matter is those idiots had to be there at our favorite café!"

"W-well maybe they just wanted to wish us a happy birthday."

Lovino knew that wasn't the case at all. He knew those idiots just wanted to take advantage of his innocent brother and do bad things to him. Well he wasn't going to let that happen no matter what. He would rather not eat pasta for the rest of his life then see the one he loved be taken advantage like that.

'_Wait love? Of course I love Feliciano, but love that much?'_

"Earth to Lovi! Ve~ were at the cake shop!"

Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the building they had stopped at. It was the brother's favorite shop to buy pastries and they really loved the cakes here.

"Let's pick out a really yummy cake!" Lovino let Feliciano drag him into the shop were many cakes were on display. They looked at many different kinds with all different styles until they came to a small miniature cake with small edible flowers on it.

"Lovi~ Can we get this one?"

Lovino agreed and paid for the small cake and thanked the woman who waved to them as they left. Feliciano was smiling from ear to ear and let his arms sway, "We got a cake! We got a cake, ve~!"

Lovino smiled at his brother's happiness feeling his own happiness growing.

* * *

Feliciano hummed softly as he watched Lovino cut their birthday cake perfectly in half. He smiled and picked up his peace with his hands, "Thank you Lovi!"

"Be careful! The last thing I want to do is have to clean up the kitchen table later!" Lovino took his own peace and watched for a moment as Feliciano nibbled his cake happily, "Is it good?"

"Mhm! It's almost as good as what Hungary used to make me."

Lovino looked down at his piece of cake in silence remembering the days that he and his brother were separated. They never grew up together and were always being fought over by other people. They never really got to have moments to themselves, to have moments of their own.

"Lovi? Is something wrong with your cake?"

He looked up and saw Feliciano was looking at him concern, "S-should we take it back?"

Lovino bite his lip, _'We never got to make memories, yet here I am with him right now. Out of all the people he could want to be with he wants to be with me, he wants to spend out birthdays as a whole and not separate.'_

"D-don't be stupid! The cake is perfect!" He pushed the cake into his mouth and started to chew forcing the cake down his wind pipe. He gasped when it was gone and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, "See…I like it."

The brothers smiled shyly at one another knowing that the other was thinking. They were happy that they has finally made a memory, a memory just for them.

"Happy Birthday, Felici."

Happy Birthday, Lovi!"

* * *

**Happy Birthday To The Italy Brothers!**

**-Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Remember reviews and comments make me and my pencil happy!**


End file.
